


Кабельное телевиденье

by Kau_Del_Toro



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War (Marvel), Established Relationship, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau_Del_Toro/pseuds/Kau_Del_Toro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не стоит настраивать мультивселенное кабельное телевидение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кабельное телевиденье

**Author's Note:**

> Давно я ничего не писала, мне кажется, что я даже подзабыла, как это делается. Но, увидев данный сюжет в "Рик и Морти", я поняла, что должна вписать в него нашу любимую суперсемейку.

Утро. Тони никогда не любил утро. Вчера вечером он снова засиделся допоздна в лаборатории, пытаясь собрать телепорт в другую вселенную. Он знал, что они не одни, что существует множество вселенных, и ему хотелось создать дверь между ними, чтобы можно было путешествовать из одной в другую. Но пока что мало что получалось, дуговой реактор не давал достаточно энергии, чтобы разогнать частицы, да и материалы постоянно перегорали, но Тони не собирался сдаваться. Пока не заснул за своим столом. Разбудил его Дубина, жужжащий рядом, пытающийся протереть пыль со стола и задевший мокрой тряпкой голое плечо Тони. Сонно протерев глаза, мужчина уставился на робо-руку и вздохнул.

— Дубина, не надо здесь ничего протирать. Сколько раз я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не лез к моему столу.

Убрав подальше мелкие детальки, просто скинув их со стола в коробку, Тони поднялся и потянулся до хруста в затекших конечностях. Попа ощущалась полностью атрофировавшейся, а спина и плечи — абсолютно деревянными, и Тони боялся лишний раз шевельнуть головой, чувствуя, как при любом движении начинает болеть шея.

На кухне оказалось пусто и тихо. И весь дом будто вымер. Усевшись на диван в гостиной, Тони краем сознания вспомнил, что Питер в школе, а Стив ушел на очередное задание ЩИТа. В последнее время Стив брался за любое задание, которое ему предлагали, и все меньше проводил время с мужем и сыном. Тони это не сильно беспокоило, он сам большую часть времени проводил в своей мастерской. Кажется, он уже почти не помнит, как выглядит его сын. Впрочем, в этом виноват и алкоголизм Старка. Вспомнив об этом, Тони вздохнул, сейчас ему было слишком лень, чтобы подумать, как попытаться сохранить свою семью, и просто плюхнулся на диван, надеясь, что он может спокойно посидеть в тишине и покое, пока не придет муж с очередными нотациями по поводу полнейшего отсутствия у Тони распорядка дня и сын с рассказами о подвигах Человека-Паука прошедшей ночью.

Узнать о том, что твой собственный сын — Человек-Паук, было огромной неожиданностью для Тони. Да и для Стива тоже. Они узнали об этом абсолютно случайно, когда оказались среди толпы зевак, наблюдавших за битвой между сбежавшими заключенными и этого маленького супер-героя. У Старка сразу что-то дернулось внутри под реактором, стоило ему увидеть вживую Человека-Паука. А когда вечером Питер обрабатывал в ванной раны, Тони заметил, что те же самые раны получил и Человек-Паук. Отпираться Питер долго не стал, почти сразу все выложил родителям и о мутировавшем пауке, который его укусил, и о дальнейшей его жизни… Стив порывался затащить сына в больницу, чтобы его обследовали, но Питер наотрез отказался, и Тони встал на его сторону, разрешив заниматься тем, чем он занимается, но только осторожно и, по мере возможностей, без боевых ранений. Все же он отец, он любит своего сына и не может ему позволить себя калечить.

И, слушая рассказы сына о его похождениях как ночного супергероя, у Тони щемило сердце, стоило ему вспомнить свои планы и мечты по поводу брони Железного Человека, которая помогла ему сбежать из плена в Афганистане, но на которую он так и не нашел достаточно времени и денег, чтобы сделать из нее нечто такое, что помогло бы и ему свободно парить в небе.

Щелк. Щелк. Щелк. Тони зевнул, переключая очередной скучный телеканал. Сериал о цыганах, новости, телемагазин, какой-то фильм, претендующий на звание ужастика, но с абсолютно неправдоподобными спецэффектами, телевикторина с глупым вопросом-головоломкой, которую Тони разгадал, стоило ему только скользнуть по заданию взглядом, снова новости, какое-то шоу… Закатив глаза, Тони поставил пустую кружку из-под кофе на журнальный столик, направляясь к преемнику. Достав его и рассмотрев, Тони громко крикнул:

— Эй, Дубина, очнись, мне нужны инструменты. Принеси мой кейсик с отвертками.

Жужжание спустя несколько минут обозначило приближение Дубины, и вот около мужчины стоял его чемодан с инструментами. Взяв несколько, он влез в коробку приемника и стал с интересом там копаться, изредка позёвывая. В голову приходило множество мыслей, и Тони внезапно решил подключить коробку к своему реактору. Довольно странная мысль, мужчина настроил приемник на свой реактор и включил телевизор, надеясь увидеть там миллионы телеканалов со всех спутников мира. То, что он там увидел, безумно его удивило. Это явно не человеческое телевидение. И даже не земное. Какие-то зеленые человечки со странным ступенчатым подбородком и заостренными ушами комментировали какие-то то ли игры, то ли соревнования. Из груди стало подниматься что-то горячее, и мужчина едва не завизжал как девчонка, стоило ему понять, что у него получилось. Пусть не портал, пусть не дверь в другой мир, но окошечко он прорубил!

Немного посмотрев на игрища зеленых ребят, Тони переключил канал. Вроде люди. Вроде даже говорят на английском. Но внезапно Тони понимает, что у этих людей есть тонкий длинный хвост. Однако его заинтересовало происходящее на экране, и он не заметил, как пролетело время, и его застали на полу около экрана вернувшиеся Стив и Питер.

— Вау, пап! Что это?

Тони вздрогнул, услышав голос сына, и резко повернул голову. В дверном проеме стоял устало выглядящий капитан, а на диване перед телевизором уже умостился Питер, закидывая ноги на журнальный столик. В кудрявой голове Тони началось взрывоопасное шевеление по поиску хоть какого-нибудь менее правдоподобного ответа на вопрос сына, однако он безбожно с ним опоздал, так как Питер уже увлеченно щелкал кнопками пульта, в то время как на экране появлялись все более невероятные картинки, и Тони решил, что лучше промолчит.

— Ты снова не спал, да? — спросил строго Стив, подходя ближе к своему мужу и замечая провода, идущие от его футболки к телевизионному приемнику. — Что ты натворил? Зачем ты подключил себя к телевизору?

— Кажется, он поймал какие-то сигналы с космоса, — ответил вместо Тони Питер, переключая каналы, — потому что настолько качественные спецэффекты я еще не видел, тем более на каждом телеканале.

Стив удивленно уставился на происходящее на экране. Какие-то огромные склизкие монстры радостно пыхтели и издавали непристойные звуки, стоя в круге и размахивая множеством тонких рук-щупалец. Когда они начали запихивать эти руки-щупальца друг другу в тела, Питер покраснел и мгновенно переключил телеканал, а светловолосый мужчина уставился на своего мужа.

— Тони!

— Да что? — поднял на него взгляд изобретатель. — Я просто экспериментировал! Я думал, что поймаю сигналы с наших спутников, чтобы увеличить количество телеканалов, я же не знал, что в итоге поймаю сигнал с других миров!

— Ах экспериментировал! — начал заводиться Стив. В последнее время их ссоры происходили все чаще и по любому поводу. Если Стив не был на задании, то он находился дома и вечно ссорился с Тони. Питер с тоской подумал, что его родители никогда не были особенно дружны. Семейных поездок на отдых за всю его пятнадцатилетнюю жизнь было всего две, Стив и Тони почти никогда не целовались и не показывали друг другу свои чувства, да они даже спать стали по отдельности! Стив в спальне или на задании, а Тони в своей мастерской. — Вот поэкспериментировал, теперь хватит! Выключай!

— И не подумаю, — фыркнул Тони, смотря на мужа снизу вверх, хмуря брови. Оба были столь увлечены своей глупой ссорой, что не заметили, как на экране появилась картинка с новостного канала. Всего лишь какая-то пресс-конференция, но Питер остановился на ней, увидев, что на сцене за трибуной стоит какой-то робот.

_\- Сейчас настали трудные времена. Случившееся в Стемфорде заставило нас задуматься о том, кто и как пользуется своими супер-способностями. И имеет ли он право ими пользоваться вообще…_

— Там может быть какая угодно пакость, я не хочу, чтобы Питер видел все эти кошмары!

_— … именно поэтому закон о регистрации супергероев сейчас рассматривается в Конгрессе. И я полностью выступаю за его принятие…_

— Какая пакость? Стив, хватит здесь рассыпать свою паранойю, дурак!

_— … Но выступать за принятие акта о регистрации и при этом скрываться за железной маской выглядит несколько лицемерно…_

— Старк! Ты переходишь все границы! ..

В это же время на сцену приземлились еще двое роботов. Все они были в красно-золотых тонах, только в разном дизайне. Питер с интересом сделал погромче, чтобы слышать происходящее на экране и хоть немного заглушить ругань своих родителей, которые полностью увлеклись своей ссорой. «Лучше бы трахались столько, сколько ругаются», — подумал недовольно Питер. — «У всех родители как родители, а у меня две бомбы, взрывающиеся при соприкосновении в фантастических масштабах скандалом».

Робот же на сцене развел руками, продолжая свою речь:

_— Это дистанционно управляемые старые версии моего костюма. Я специально сделал их, чтобы быть в нескольких местах одновременно и при этом сохранять свою тайну личности. Но сейчас настало время открыться._

То, что произошло дальше, заставило Питера ошарашенно распахнуть рот и глаза. Робот оказался вовсе не роботом, а костюмом на человеке! И этим человеком оказался…

— Как будто это что-то страшное.

— Лучше возьми свои слова обратно и убери эту штуку!

— Любопытно, кто меня заставит…

_— Мое имя Энтони Эдвард Старк. И последние пять лет я являюсь супергероем под кодовым именем Железный Человек._

Ссора мгновенно утихла, когда оба услышали столь знакомое имя. Тони удивленно моргнул и глянул на экран телевизора. Челюсть мгновенно потерялась на полу, стоило ему увидеть себя в каком-то железном навороченном электроникой костюме в компании еще двух почти таких же роботов. Или костюмов. Хрен их разберешь!

— Ч… ЧТО?! — Телеприемник глухо дернулся, когда мужчина вскочил на ноги, а слишком короткий провод потянул его обратно вниз.

В гостиной воцарилась звенящая тишина, в которой было прекрасно слышно ликование толпы с экрана. Тони на сцене улыбался, смотря то в камеру, то на публику.

_— И с этого дня я становлюсь сенатором для всех супергероев, что примут новые законы и зарегистрируются на службе правительства._

— Что… что это? — спросил севшим голосом Стив, стоя рядом с Тони и смотря на все это безобразие с ошарашенным видом.

— Другая вселенная, — прошептал Старк, смотря на свою копию. Подключая реактор к коробке передач ожидал ли он, что сможет увидеть такое? — Кроме… кроме нас существует множество других вселенных, множество вариаций нас. И… и в одной из вселенных… я нашел деньги и время на железный костюм…

Не может быть. Осознание того, что одна из его версий все же воплотила в жизнь то, о чем он столько думал, столько исписал чертежей, но не смог найти деньги, заставляла его сердце тоскливо сжаться. Ведь это могла быть и его жизнь…

_— Тема сегодняшнего дня: раскрытие личности Железного Человека! — Картинка на экране сменилась на студию с красивой девушкой за столом. — Кто бы мог подумать, что все это время богатый и гениальный ремесленник Тони Старк окажется тем, кто спас столько жизней по всему миру! А ведь все эти пять лет он только отмахивался и говорил, что в этом костюме, который он спроектировал и собрал сам, находится один из его охранников. Но теперь, благодаря акту о регистрации супергероев мы узнаем многие личности героев в масках!_

— Богатый ремесленник… — эхом повторил Тони и глянул на стенку гостиной, закрытой дешевыми обоями. Стив, заметив, что его супруг совсем сник, приобнял его за плечи.

— Тони… Не расстраивайся. Ты ведь сам сказал, что это всего лишь одна из вариаций тебя… А в других вселенных все может быть еще хуже!

— Ты не понимаешь! — отпихнул его от себя Тони, чувствуя горькую обиду. — Этот… этот парень богат, популярен, еще и супергерой! Ты ведь… ты ведь видел мои чертежи… я рисовал точно такие же костюмы!

Стив вздохнул и перевел взгляд на экран, и как раз вовремя, потому что картинка там снова сменилась. На этот раз съемки велись с вертолета около огромной летающей крепости. Рядом виднелись истребители, все зависли вокруг Хелликериера.

— О, это они что, преступника какого-то ловят? — с интересом спросил Питер, пытаясь как-то разрядить накалившуюся обстановку в комнате. Еще пару секунд на экране ничего не происходило, только голос ведущей за кадром вещал:

_— Так же большой неожиданностью стало то, что Стивен Роджерс, больше известный как Капитан Америка, отказался сотрудничать с властями, чтобы отлавливать несогласных с новым законом супергероев. Сказав, что этот закон ущемляет их гражданские права, Капитан оказал сопротивление при задержании и сбежал._

События на экране начали развиваться внезапно и стремительно. Только что все было спокойно, как внезапно из разбившегося окна выпрыгнула фигура в костюме, расписанном под цвет американского флага, и ловко приземлилась прямо на один из истребителей, пробивая щитом стеклянную крышу над пилотом. И далее скрылась на горизонте.

Тони и Питер уставились на Роджерса одинаково большими глазами. Тот же все смотрел на экран и никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Казалось, что все показанное, это лишь какой-то глупый фильм с актерами, так сильно похожими на них самих. Странно было видеть это и осознавать, что это одна из вариаций их жизни, измененная лишь из-за того, что в какой-то определенный момент они сделали другой выбор.

Пару минут в гостиной соблюдалась тишина, семья, расположившись на диване и кресле, следила за происходящим на экране, новостные сводки с различных уголков их планеты, обсуждения депутатов и конгрессменов относительно принимаемого акта о регистрации, комментарии уже известных супергероев. Тони невесело усмехнулся, увидев, что Рид Ричардс и в той вселенной все такой же человек-жвачка. Наконец, Питер не выдержал и спросил:

— А где я? Где Человек-Паук? Почему про него ни слова не говорится? У него родители по разные стороны баррикад, где он может болтаться в такой ответственный момент?

— Бесконечное множество вселенных, — пожал плечами Тони. — Быть может, здесь ты не стал Человеком-Пауком.

— Или…. вообще не родился, — медленно от шока проговорил Стивен, делая звук погромче, где уже другая девушка рассказывала о жизни Тони из той вселенной.

_— …ое интересное в этом противостоянии то, что много лет назад еще в юности Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс встречались и даже планировали свадьбу. Но затем из-за разногласий разошлись. Что произошло, никто из них так и не прокомментировал, но некоторым журналистам удалось заснять Тони в больнице. Возможно, он сделал аборт, решив не воспитывать ребенка после разрыва с Роджерсом. А, возможно, просто лечился от наркотической и алкогольной зависимости, которую столь долго скрывал._

Теперь две пары глаз уставились на Тони, и тот вопросительно глянул на них в ответ.

— Что?

— Аборт? — потрясенно поднял брови Питер. И перевел взгляд на второго отца, заметив, как тот резко побледнел. Тони отвел взгляд, смотря в сторону.

— Если честно, Питер… Мы с твоим отцом поженились из-за тебя.

Питер пару раз моргнул, отказываясь верить в услышанное.

— Но… но ведь вы любили друг друга, правда?

Стив закрыл глаза рукой, вздохнув, а Тони принялся нервно заламывать пальцы, мысленно проклиная мужа, что тот предоставил отдуваться перед ребенком ему одному.

— Ну… как тебе сказать…

Парень нахмурился, видя, как его родители отреагировали на известие из другой вселенной. И как сейчас мнутся, уворачиваясь от прямого ответа.

— Прямо скажите!

Тони вздохнул и глянул на Стива. Тот глянул в ответ и взял его за руку, но Тони не сжал его руку в ответ. Он глянул на сына и ответил.

— Нет. Мы не любили друг друга. И жениться не собирались. Как и тебя рожать….

— Тони… — проговорил тихо блондинистый мужчина, качая головой. — Зачем же так грубо?

Краски схлынули с лица Питера, но Старка уже было не остановить. Он резко поднялся, оглядел своих мужчин и горько прошептал:

— И теперь я вижу, какой могла бы стать моя жизнь, если бы я сделал аборт и ушел от тебя, Стив.

И, выдернув из реактора провода, развернулся и утопал в свою мастерскую в подвале, едва сдерживая слезы.

— Тони… — Капитан расстроено моргнул, его брови сошлись, создавая огорченные складки на лбу. Услышать такое от своего мужа, которого он любил всем сердцем, было весьма больно. Что уж говорить о Питере, которому прямым текстом сказали, что он нежеланный ребенок, сломавший жизнь своим родителям, которым пришлось вступить в брак по залету. Резко поднявшись, он подхватил свой рюкзак и выскочил из дома, не обращая внимания на крики отца. А Стивен остался один в гостиной на диване перед телевизором, что все еще таинственным образом передавал новости из другой вселенной.

Кажется, его маленькая семья вот-вот распадется, как распался союз двух сильнейших героев. И как все исправить он не знал.

#

Сидеть в своей лаборатории никуда не выходя следующие три дня, выпивая бутылку за бутылкой и проектируя очки для другой вселенной — плохая идея.

Еще более худшая идея это надеть эти очки, нацеленные на перехват зрения человека, чье ДНК схоже с твоим. Но кого это волнует, когда ты пьян и расстроен?

Представшая перед взором Тони большая мастерская заставила его ахнуть и грустно улыбнуться. Его версия из другой вселенной был весьма странным и гениальным парнем. Он сидел за рабочим столом в окружении мониторов, на которых мелькали и двигались то части костюма, то он целиком, и что-то делал с железной перчаткой. Тони почти сразу протрезвел, заметив это. Судя по тому, что он увидел, ему еще далеко до изобретения таких технологий, и это заставило его еще сильнее взгрустнуть.

— Ну, парень, хоть ты счастлив и не загубил свою жизнь… как я… Ведь ты известный гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп…, а я? Разорил компанию отца, распродав все ее акции после каникул в Афганистане, а денег все равно ни на что не хватило. Только и смогли, что отложить Питеру на колледж… Даже на мое лечение не хватило… А ты нашел деньги и построил его — костюм Железного Человека… Потрясающе.

По щекам текли слезы от горького осознания, что его жизнь никогда не изменится и не будет такой же, как у этого Тони Старка с железными памперсами. Звякнули пустые бутылки из-под водки. Тот Старк даже напивался элитным виски, а Тони хватало только на водку.

Правильно говорят — хорошо там, где нас нет.

#

Эти же три дня Стив тоже сидел дома, почти не отрываясь от экрана. За Питером он не пошел, он понимал, что для мальчика услышанное оказалось просто ужасным, и что он должен сам надо всем подумать и принять правду. Сделанное уже не воротишь, ничего нельзя изменить.

В другой же вселенной разворачивались действия мирового военного масштаба. Капитан ушел в подполье вместе с другими несогласными героями, их бросились искать армия США и агенты ЩИТа, но если капитан не хочет быть обнаруженным, никто и никогда его не найдет. Даже Железный Человек, который тоже участвовал в операциях по поиску и задержанию несогласных.

Стив, смотря на все это с другой стороны экрана, искренне переживал за свою версию. И не мог выбрать чью-либо сторону, оба казались правыми и поступали в соответствии со своими понятиями о распорядке и чести.

Но так же его волновало и то, что вывело его супруга из себя: судя по услышанному из новостей, Капитан не должность, а кодовое имя героя, на самом же деле он дослужился до генерала и даже одно время управлял ЩИТом. Но его тут же сместили с должности, как только он начал высказывать свое недовольство новым законом. А потом и вовсе сбежал, не дав себя арестовать. Значит, вот как могла бы повернуться их жизнь, если бы Тони согласился сделать аборт.

Но, обдумывая свою нынешнюю жизнь и сравнивая с тем, что он видит на экране, Стив чуть улыбнулся. Он счастлив. Не смотря ни на что. У него красивый умный супруг и умница сын и его абсолютно все устраивало в их жизни. Конечно, лишних денег не водилось, конечно, Тони часто срывался и пил, запираясь в мастерской, конечно, Стив сам старался проводить времени дома как можно меньше, конечно, подростковый период Питера доставлял им много хлопот, как и бытность его Человеком-Пауком, но Роджерс понимал, что ни за что не отказался бы от этого. И ему было жалко свою версию из другой вселенной, ведь его Тони был не с ним и не подарил ему прекрасного сына.

#

Питер вернулся на исходе четвертого дня. Немного потрепанный, уставший, грязный, что давало простора для фантазии на тему угадывания, где же он провел эти четыре дня. Скинув рюкзак на пол, он упал лицом вниз на диван. Стив вздохнул и глянул на него, волнуясь, настраиваясь для тяжелого разговора.

— Пит… Наверное, стоит поговорить…

— Не нужно, пап, — поднял руку в останавливающем жесте парень, но голова так и осталась лежать на подушке. — Я все обдумал и решил, что лучше уж такая семья как у нас, чем вообще ничего. И… я очень благодарен вам, что вы все-таки оставили меня. Это очень важно. Хотя и неприятно думать, что из-за меня вы оба испортили свои жизни.

Стивен снова вздохнул. Он был солдатом, жестким и черствым, поэтому не всегда мог найти слова для примирения и успокоения. Поэтому он просто пересел к сыну и погладил его по спине.

— Никто не сломал ничьи жизни. Мы очень любим тебя, Питер. И я очень люблю твоего отца. И он тоже любит нас с тобой, просто прячет это в себе. Посмотри, до чего довело твое отсутствие в жизни у этих парней. — И кивнул на экран телевизора, вещающем о битве между супергероями на каком-то заводе. Конечно же, ярче всего выделялись две фигуры: одна красно-золотая с металлическим блеском и вторая в звездно-полосатом костюме. — Они воюют… дерутся… Уверен, если бы они были семьей, если бы у них был ты, всего этого можно было избежать.

Питер сел на диване, затравленно смотря на происходящее на экране телевизора. Его пугало это, ведь два самых дорогих и любимых человека дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть. Закрыв глаза, он крепко обнял своего отца.

— Пап… простите меня.

Капитан стиснул в железных, но невероятно нежных объятиях своего сына, чувствуя, как к глазам подступает коварная влага.

— Это ты нас прости… мы… мы ужасная семья. Но я обещаю тебе, что мы исправимся. Ради тебя, Питер.

— Да… спасибо, пап. — Питер вытер мокрые глаза, улыбаясь. — Спасибо.

#

Тони видел, как другой Тони вышел навстречу к Капитану Америка. Химзавод Гиффен-Мэйр. Они обманом заставили их придти, но Тони понимал, что его версия не хочет причинить боль Капитану или кому-либо другому. Они все были друзьями, пока не встали по разные стороны от акта о регистрации.

— Мы пришли сюда не арестовывать тебя, Кэп. Я предложил ЩИТу дать тебе полную амнистию. — Экраны перед взором абсолютно не мешали, наоборот, благодаря им Тони видел намного больше, чем хотелось. Например, учащенное сердцебиение самого Старка.

— Предлагаешь мне сдаться? Спасибо, но я лучше испытаю судьбу.

Старый добрый упрямый Стив. Тони грустно усмехнулся, а его версия поднял забрало шлема, говоря довольно мягко и убедительно:

— Кэп, прошу. Я знаю, что ты сердишься. Я знаю, что это не совсем то, как мы привыкли работать, но мы больше не живем в сорок пятом. Людям больше не нужны маски и секретные личности. Они хотят чувствовать себя в безопасности, когда мы вокруг. Так что нет другого способа вернуть их уважение.

Капитан только холодно смотрел на него, и у Тони ёкнуло сердце. Эти двое ведь тоже встречались, почему же сейчас они ведут себя так, будто никогда и ничего не было? Неужели ни для одного из них те отношения не имели никакого значения? Подумав об аборте, который сделал его версия, Тони сразу подумал о Питере. И уже дальше одна мысль стала цепляться за другую, воспоминания выплыли наружу, заставляя глаза под очками увлажниться.

Тони помнил все девять месяцев, что носил под сердцем Питера. Помнил и был безумно благодарен Стиву за его поддержку, за то, что терпел все его заскоки и истерики. Помнил и тот момент, когда начались схватки. Это произошло, когда они были в гостях у семьи Бартона, и мужчина даже не сразу понял, что произошло, только живот скрутило сильной болью. А потом все как в тумане: Стив несет его в машину, везет в больницу, а затем и вовсе черный провал, пока Тони не просыпается после нескольких часов родов от боли в соске — новорожденного сына приложили к его груди. И, конечно, Тони прекрасно помнил то всеобъемлющее чувство, которое он испытал, когда увидел своего сына впервые. Этот маленький слабый беззащитный комочек…

Тони всхлипнул, прикладывая ладонь ко рту. Перед его взглядом Капитан пожал протянутую Железными Человеком руку, но…вложил в нее электрошифратор, выводя костюм из строя. И началась битва. Тони было страшно смотреть на это. Страшно, когда костюм перезагрузился, и Железный Человек поднялся, тоже принимая участие в битве. Они дрались со Стивеном. Железный подхватил Капитана и, разогнавшись, врезал его в стену здания завода, проламывая ее и вваливаясь вместе во внутрь. Капитана спасает и охраняет сыворотка, и он выдерживает этот сильнейший удар, что простого человека расплющил бы по стенке.

— Капитан!

— Старк!

Они не могут докричаться друг до друга. Не слышат. Не хотят услышать. Но внезапно Тони кто-то отшвыривает, а затем налетает сверху. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Тони пролил стакан водки на себя, успев заметить грязные пряди немытых волос. Барнс. Старый друг Стива, который едва не убил его, находясь под влиянием набирающих силу остатков Гидры. Лицо Барнса исказила злоба, а железная рука вгрызлась в реактор на груди костюма. Тони запаниковал, ведь его версия был так же зависим от реактора, как и он сам, и если его вытащить, он погибнет!

И случается неизбежное. На лице длинноволосого мужчины расцветает яркая ухмылка, а реактор вспыхивает, сломленный железными пальцами.

— Нееет! Тони! — кричит где-то Стив, но перед взором Тони уже всё вращается, костюм тяжелый и утягивает мужчину вниз. Тони не знает наверняка, сколько весит эта железная банка, но чувствует, что он должен быть очень тяжелым. Перед расплывающимся взглядом появляется испуганная мордашка Стива, закрывая вид на потрескавшийся потолок, и Тони уже не может сдержать слез.

— Стив… — слышит он тихий голос своей версии. — Стив… Я… должен сказать тебе… Что всегда тебя….

Тони замирает. Значит… его версия всё это время любил Стива? Любил? И сейчас об этом скажет! Ну же!

Но все отключается, и Тони снимает очки. Рассматривает их, крутит, даже стукнул пару раз об пол.

— Ну же! Не в такой мо… О черт.

Осознание приходит слегка поздновато. Точно. Очки не сломаны. Реактор. Тони опустил взгляд на очки в своих руках и вытер слезы, хлынувшие с новой силой.

Какими же глупыми бывают люди. И как иногда бывает важно вовремя сказать те самые слова.

#

Питер и Стив замерли, когда увидели, как из дыры в стене шагнул Капитан Америка, а на руках у него был Железный Человек. Драка прекратилась почти сразу, стоило им заметить, что лидер одной из сторон погиб.

_— Что это? Ты видишь это, Эрик? — ожили ведущие за экраном._

_— Вижу. И никак не могу поверить. Железный Человек мертв!_

— О нет… — прошептал Питер, не отрываясь смотря на экран. А там Капитан положил тело Тони на землю, сорвал с лица забрало шлема, открывая замершее лицо с открытыми стеклянными глазами. — Что они натворили…

Камера приблизилась, показывая, как по щекам Стива текут слезы. Но в ещё большее потрясение всех вводят его дальнейшие действия: он взял руку, закованную в железной перчатке, и поцеловал ее.

_— Что… что там происходит? Боже мой, Капитан Америка целует Железного Человека!_

Стиву хотелось убить телеведущих, болтающих всякую очевидную ересь в такой трагический момент. Все прекрасно видели, как Капитан склонился над лицом Тони и, рыдая, целовал его холодеющий труп. И шептал, шептал что-то, что должен был услышать только Тони. И Тони, сидящий в своей лаборатории, прекрасно все слышал. Пусть его версия из той вселенной умер, и он не мог смотреть его глазами, он мог слышать.

И то, что он услышал, заставило его откинуть бутылку водки и подняться на нетвердо стоящие ноги. Лестница из подвала показалась ему самым тяжелым испытанием в жизни, но он стойко прошел его, хватаясь пальцами за перила, усилием воли поднимая свои ноги. Он должен подняться, он должен увидеть Стива и сказать ему столь важные слова.

Идти на звук работающего телевизора оказалось весьма хорошей идеей. Где еще могут находиться мужчина после работы и подросток, как не в гостиной у телика? Облокотиться на дверной косяк и увидеть, наконец, того, кого так сильно любишь.

Услышав тяжелые нетвердые шаги, Стив и Питер обернулись. Все были в таком ошарашенном состоянии, что никто не удивился, когда Стив и Тони шагнули навстречу друг другу и крепко обнялись, облегченно выдыхая.

— Боже мой, Тони… прости меня…. Прости меня. За все прости…

А Тони не мог сказать ни слова, только прижимался к сильному родному телу. По щекам не переставая текли слезы. Оба плакали как дети, осознавая, что все было не зря, что у них есть семья, которую они любят.

— Я люблю тебя.

И эти слова прозвучали одновременно и так легко сорвались с губ, голубые глаза с любовью и лаской смотрели в блестящие карие. И оба выглядели безумно счастливыми. Питер неловко кашлянул и несмело шагнул к своим родителям, и они обняли его крепко.

— Прости, что сказал тебе такое, Пит, — прошептал Тони во взъерошенную макушку. — Если честно, я счастлив, что не сделал аборт, ведь теперь у меня есть ты, у меня есть Стив… А что было у того Тони? Деньги, слава…. и одиночество…Если исполнение мечты в виде костюма Железного Человека стоит так дорого, то я… не хочу исполнения этой мечты. Важно, что вы у меня есть.

Питер тихо засмеялся, обнимая своих родителей.

— Боже, сколько соплей… А все из-за этого дурацкого межпространственного телевидения.

Все посмотрели на экран телевизора, где в студии болтали те самые ведущие, обсуждая обстановку, которая сильно изменится со смертью Тони Старка. И Питер сделал единственно верное решение — выдернул провод приставки из розетки.

— Я потом попробую настроить ее обратно на наши земные каналы, незачем нам несколько миллионов других телеканалов.

Тони и Стив засмеялись, обнимая друг друга. И только в голове у Тони все вертелись те слова, что он услышал от Стива из другой вселенной:

— Это того не стоило…. не стоило, Тони…. Сколько раз за эти пятнадцать лет я думал о том, что было бы, не сделай ты тот аборт…. не разойдись мы… Это того не стоило. Это того не стоило….


End file.
